Sengoku Asuna
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Supermodel | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Natsumi Date | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = Kunoichi | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Dust Release | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} is a Shinobi World-wide renowned supermodel. Her unique physique as it reflects off of the camera lens has earned her vast fortunes. Throughout the lands most refer to her as the , an obvious nickname given to her granted her frame. Along the road of her life she came into contact with thief, Natsumi Date, who (tba).. Background Appearance Through appearance the world can see a book various different ways. Evil, good, boring, bland, honorable, the list goes on. Higher ranking shinobi have taught our younger shinobi to never judge something off of first glance or; don't judge a book by its cover. An ironic saying seeing how people make first impression based off of one's first appearance. The there is that one where looks can be deceiving, someone could look as sweet as candy and deep down inside be as demonic as Satan himself. These are the codes, that as humans, we live by. A young girl who grew up not to know pain, but luxury, Asuna had been pampered from the ground up. Her parents made sure that she had the finest of clothing, while they would go about in rags. Ever since she was only a little young girl Asuna's parents dressed her in the most elegant way possible. They wanted no girl in the village of to compare to their illustrious daughter in physical appearance. Their goal, even though wicked, was for her to make the young women around her feel as if they needed to step up in their game. She was meant to be the supreme ruler of looks and overall beauty. Asuna is a tall woman who stands over most of her female and male peers with relative ease. She has deep blue see colored eyes, which most compare to staring into the most undisturbed ocean of the entire Shinobi World. Other says it's "Comeplete Hypnosis" when staring into her eyes which are like an automatic charm for attracting both men and women. She has extremely black natural hair that reaches past her waists sometimes hugging her thigh. Not a split-end rests in her hair nor does a strand of gray hair. She states that the key to keeping such smooth and eccentric hair, is to always keep your split ends cut and use only regular water when washing it. Depending on the occasion she can be seen wearing various different kinds of earrings, but her favorites, are her snake shaped ones. In a few of Asuna's images her beast look flat and droopy. These are the images she despises the most. She claims that she looks like an old hag that had her breast flattened a while back. To had on to her bickering hate, Iwagakure insists on using the image of her flat breast as a profile image in the shinobi profile book. Her breast are a whopping 46 inches in circumference, making the younger people around her look like child's play. While most men feel as though her bust is her greatest standing trait to her psychical appearance, her photographers believe that it is her majestic legs. Asuna posses legs that the photographers claim appear every so often. These legs are long and strong to the point they are sometimes the center of attention in her images. No hair grows on her legs saving her the need to even shave. Image Gallery Asuna Cold.png Asuna Cowgirl.jpg Asuna FA.jpg Asuna Full.png Asuna head.jpg Asuna in Seig's Bed.jpg Asuna Manga.jpg Personality Abilities Kekkei Tōta =